nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Takanaga Okamura
Takanaga Okamura (高永岡村) is a former Major in the Imperial Navy. He has also led a team of mercenaries for the mission to hunt down Alexander Macallan in the Octarius Sector. Early Life Takanaga Okamura was born in Kouchi, a planet in the Genji Empire. Imperial Navy Okamura graduated from the Yokosuka Imperial Navy Academy. He joined the Imperial Navy with the rank of Ensign. He became one of the Navy's armsman and became tasked with the protection of the Navy's personnels. For this he was trained with combat to be able to defend them. Solomon Campaign Okamura's most prominent military background is his distinguished service in planet Isatabu during the Solomon Campaign. He was a Navy Armsman assigned to protect the 13th Imperial Navy Construction team's workers stationed on the planet with him. The planet was attacked by Orks with asteroid drops before the main invasion. He survived the drop and hid in the jungles, searching for surviving construction workers while the Orks landed on the planet. When Imperial reinforcements arrived, he and the construction workers he protected over the months were extracted. He was sent back to the Nippon Sub-sector to recover from the fighting. Chaos Invasion of Nippon Sub-sector Okamura was among the soldiers that fought in the defence of the Genji Empire. He saw combat in the Okinawa systems, where he fought the Chaos Space Marines intensely. After the war, he was allowed to retire as it was thought that he needed to recover psychologically from the war. Grand Republican Civil War Octarius Theatre Okamura was no longer in the Navy but this didn't stop the General Headquarters to call him again. As he was retired and no longer a part of the military, he was hired to lead a team of mercenaries in the assassination of Alexander Macallan, located in Octarius. He brought the following mercenaries for his mission: *Yamatus Zipanius: Turian soldier captured by the Imperial Japanese Navy during the Battle of Palaven. He was given a chance of release if he helps and succeed in the mission. He became Okamura's right-hand man due to his combat skills. *Resa'Xen Nar Neema: A Quarian tech specialist hired by the Imperial Japanese Navy. She is offered a new ship for the Migrant Fleet if the mission is successful. *Akai: A psyker. As threats in Octarius are uncertain, it became logical to bring a psyker. He can also be a living detector for the team. *J6 Prototype Battle Droid: A prototype battle droid manufactured by Ichibishi Corporation. The team was given a Kowloon-class merchant vessel to infiltrate the planet with 30 LOKI Mechs on board with a cache of power packs and thermal clips. They were disguised as Hahne-Kedar merchants that were sent to trade with Octarius. Due to marshal law and the occupation of Octarius, he was forced to leave the spaceport and find somewhere to hide until the fighting is over. The J6 Battle Droid was left behind to guard the ship. This took him to the sewers, unknowingly inhabited by genestealers. His party was saved by a Zebra named Zencora, who took them to her house. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Characters Category:Genji Officers Category:Genji Japanese Category:Human Category:Asian Category:Genji Cult